Alpha
Description Alpha hunts and terminates her targets with ruthless precision. No longer bound to the rules of mortality, she engages in battle without fear or caution. Alpha performs well in the jungle and can take down her targets built either weapon or crystal. When built weapon, she is a formidable duelist, healing passively with each basic attack as she gains Core Charges, winning most any trade. When built crystal, she dashes from foe to foe, increasing Prime Directive's damage through Core Charges, picking out lonely carries and eliminating them before the support can respond. Abilities Infinite Reboot Instead of dying, Alpha initiates a 3.5 second reboot sequence. If her reboot health is not destroyed before time runs out, she will return to life. When alive, Alpha's special energy bar shows the time until Infinite Reboot is available. When rebooting, the bar counts down to when she will revive. *Reboot Health: 600 - 2600 (+65% Bonus Max Energy) *Reboot Duration: 3.5s *Alpha revives with her Prime Directive & Core Charge ability cooldowns refreshed. ---- Prime Directive Alpha scans for enemies in front of her. If she scans an enemy hero, structure, or jungle creature, Alpha dashes behind them and slashes all enemies within 4.5 meters. *Deals bonus damage for each stack of Core Overload on Alpha. *Removes all negative effects of Core Overload. *Applies a brief slow to the scanned target. *Deals 50% damage to minions. Stats * Cooldown: 11s / 10s / 9s / 8s / 7s * Energy cost: 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 * Damage: 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 / 160 (+180% CP) (+60% WP) * Bonus damage per stack: 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 (+ 30% CP) (+40% WP) * Range: 10 / 10 / 10 / 10 / 12 * Slow: 40% / 50% / 60% / 70% / 80% * Slow duration: 1.5s / 1.5s / 1.5s / 1.5s / 1.5s ---- Core Charge Alpha lunges forward and basic attacks her target. This ability costs 2% of her current health and applies Core Overload to herself, which will increase her damage output. Core Overload: Each stack increases the health cost of Core Charge by 2%, but also increases the damage and causes basic attacks to heal her. This healing is reduced against lane minions. Lasts 8s, stacking up to 3 times. Basic attacks refresh the duration. *Attack has a small AOE, hitting nearby targets for crystal damage *Basic attacks reduce the cooldown of this ability Stats * Cooldown: 6s / 5.5s / 5s / 4.5s / 4s * Energy cost: 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 * Damage: 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 (+100% CP) (+110% WP) * Cooldown reduction: 1s / 1s / 1s / 1s / 1.2s * Heal per stack: '''7 / 8 / 9 / 10 / '''12 (+3% WP) * Bonus Damage/Stack: '''11% / 11% / 11%/ 11% / '''15% ---- Termination Protocol Alpha starts her self-destruct sequence, exploding after 3s and then resurrecting herself with Infinite Reboot. *At the start of the ability, she gains a burst of move speed that decays rapidly. *She also gains a large health barrier. If enemies break this barrier, she explodes early. *This ability can only be activated while Infinite Reboot is available. *Upgrading this ability reduces the cooldown of Infinite Reboot. *Barrier: 400-1000 (level 1-12) *Explosion radius: 4.5 meters Stats * Cooldown: 85s / 75s / 65s * Energy cost: 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 * Damage: 529 / 933 / 1337 (+250% CP) ---- Tips #Alpha's Prime Directive lets her close distances on enemies and is great for picking off an enemy carry or to execute a fleeing enemy. #You can first activate your self-destruct sequence and then use Alpha's other abilities to close the distance to your target. #Activate your self-destruct only when you're on low health to keep fighting for as long as possible. Category:Jungler Category:Heroes